There are numerous forms of sewing, or needlework, wherein a person is required to have a relatively large number of different threads or yarns, the various threads having different colors, textures or the like. Generally, in the various forms of needlework, the different kinds of thread are utilized for different portions of a given pattern, and it is important that the person be able to select any desired kind of yarn when needed. Sometimes the various colors of yarn or thread used are very similar in shade, so it is desirable to have some means for readily determining exactly which thread is being selected, and to be able to select quickly and easily any specified thread.
Most commonly, people doing needlework simply retain the original wrapper for their threads, and place the entire thread as purchased in a bag or the like; then, when a particular kind of thread is needed one must search through the bag, checking the label on each piece of thread, until the appropriate type of thread is found. There have been some efforts to organize these threads, but such efforts have generally taken the form simply of a card to receive a length of thread. One prior art apparatus includes a card which receives two or four different yarns, and a plurality of the cards can be placed in a conventional notebook or the like. This device would be extremely bulky, and would be almost totally impracticable for an even slightly complex embroidery design because of the need to store such a large variety of different colors of thread. Another attempt to solve the above mentioned problem is the use of a large card, a single card simply being made large enough to handle a rather great variety of kinds of thread. While this device will serve to organize the threads, it is unhandy to transport and requires a rather large storage space when not in use. Additionally, such a flat card provides no means for protecting the threads from dust and dirt when the threads are not in use.